


blurred lines (concentration issues)

by cyclonelacrosse



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Wow, i can't even tell if it's one sided or not, i guess this is mavin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclonelacrosse/pseuds/cyclonelacrosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s always had a problem focusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blurred lines (concentration issues)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know i guess it's mavin? maybe if you squint? maybe one sided? who knows. not i.

Gavin’s always had a problem focusing. He doesn't have ADHD (they had him tested when he was little) or anything of the sort. It’s just. There are so many  _things_ happening at once that he sort of bounces from one to the next, kind of like a ball. Or maybe a pogo stick. Anyway. It’s never really been a big deal around the office, because usually he enjoys the projects he's handed. Even the editing, which would sound boring to most people, is fun when he get’s to listen to his friends bicker over the latest gossip around the office or complain about how Burnie likes the people in the annex more than them because “he bought them a minifridge and we still have to walk all the way to the kitchen like commoners.” Some people might find this more distracting than anything else, but to Gavin it was just comforting. Knowing that he had friends, friends that he was comfortable enough with that he could call them assholes, fuckers, plebs, and know that he would still have them at the end of the day. He loved them. And he loved Michael most of all. When it was just them, late at night, finishing editing, Michael could keep him focused better than any friendly banter. He would talk, words streaming together until all Gavin could hear was the comforting timbre of his voice, not even making out individual words. Michael kept him focused when they were out with friends. People would be talking, and Gavin would be listening, he _would_  be, but sooner or later something or someone would catch his attention and Michael would bring him back with a warm hand on his shoulder and and soft whisper of ‘Gavin’ close to his ear. Some people might call Michael an anchor or something of the sort, but Gavin preferred not to. He just... helped. Michael could bring him back to the real world, and Gavin loved Michael, and to Gavin, that was all that mattered.


End file.
